Misconstrued
by CelticCrossings
Summary: Alright everyone, some of you have read this and I am terribly sorry. I just went back and loooked at it the other day and found that it was an absolute waste of space, so here is the new edited version. Please give it abother chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know timelines don't match up with the show but that's alright. Anyway here we go….**

Welcome, my name is Catherine, Catherine Montanegro. I am eighteen years of age and I am attending my mother's best friend's class on Anatomy with an influence in Anthropology at the Jeffersonian Institute. I along with the degree I am currently working on, have my masters in linguistics and my BA in equine science and another in Fine Arts. My hobbies include painting, writing, pottery, horseback riding, archery, dabbling in the playing of various musical instruments, and shooting at the firing range. I have a horse named Serendipity and a dog named Bone head. The only people that know that Angela is my mother are me, Angela, and of course Doctor Brennan.

"Ms Montanegro, are you paying attention?"

Just in the nick of time an office assistant walked into the room looking for Dr. Brennan and myself. We were needed for a crime scene. On the way to the scene, Dr. Brennan informed me of what exactly my job would be. I would be learning from Zach Addy and Brennan both, two of the greatest minds on Forensic Anthropology. Wicked! When we got to the site Brennan immediately introduced me to Zach and we started work.

"Hey, Zach?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan?"  
>"I have someone for you to meet. This is Catherine; she seems to be my only dedicated grad student going into the anthropology field."<p>

"Hello Catherine my name is Zach Addy."

"Hey."

"Zach I want her to follow you around and I want you to show her the ropes."

"But what if I get it wrong?"

"I haven't doubted you so far Zach. I'll be a little ways behind you the whole time checking over your work."

"Now Catherine I don't want you to work on anything today, just observe and if Zach asks you about something to test you he has my permission. Alright, let's get to work."

For the rest of the day I followed Zach around and answered all of his questions correctly and in detail unless they were about me personally.

"Okay that's it for today; it's time to head back to the Jeffersonian."

We headed back to the lab and as Dr. Brennan and Zach started processing the body, I sat on the side-lines and watched in fascination.

"Cath, would you like to come and take a closer look?" Bren asked. I smiled and got closer, careful to avoid being in either of their personal bubbles. I continued to stand and watch as hours passed. Hodgins was given samples to run, Mom was given images to reconstruct, and Bren, Zach, and I continued to study the skeleton. Loud sirens went off in the lab disrupting our intense concentration and all the doors closed and sealed themselves.

"What's going on?" I yelled over the noise.

"Contamination alarms!" Zach replied and Booth, who had just come in, looked for the source of the noise. We followed him to Hodgins' lab where he and Mom were sharing the decontamination shower. Disturbing.

"Ah Man!" was all Booth said as the decontamination team showed up. "Why does this have to happen again?"

"What do you mean again?" I asked. Zach was nice enough to comply amidst all the chaos.

"About a year ago something like this happened but it was intentional on the killer's part and we all had to spend Christmas Eve here in the lab thinking that we were all going to most likely die."

"Oh! Zach, that's awful!" I exclaimed. He just shrugged and sat down outside Hodgin's lab door, which was now sealed shut along with the rest of the room. We could see inside and they could see out but we couldn't hear them or even feel their body heat through the glass. "Bren? Do you think that they'll be okay?"

Bren wrapped me in a hug and said, "I don't know Cath, I really don't."

Only a few minutes later Disease Control came and everyone but Mom and Hodgins were ushered outside. It was ridiculous.

"This is ridiculous, they need us; we are their family!" I exclaimed after we were herded outside like cattle.

After Disease Control left and Angela and Hodgins were deemed safe, we were left to our own devices. The higher ups decided that we weren't "allowed" to work on the case anymore that day and so instead of going home we all just kind of sat around and chatted. Anyway, I got to know the team a whole lot better after that whole experience. I found out that Zach and I actually attended the same high school and college. I graduated high school the year after he did but I'm still in Grad-school because of some home life issues. It definitely didn't help that I didn't become a legal adult until a few months ago. It's so hard to get things done when you're a minor!

**Alright guys, that's where I am leaving it for now, reviews are love as is criticism just keep it to a minimum as I do have an ego to stroke just like the rest of you. Oh don't say "I don't have an ego, what is she talking about?" Shut it, you have one you're just too ashamed to admit it. Anyway, lots of love guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know they're short…sorry…**

**I own nothing…probably a good thing that I don't ya know?**

The next day we were all at the lab finishing our paper work for the case. During our lunch break, Brennan told me that she wanted to meet with the rest of the team regarding me so I was to occupy myself for the time being.

"Catherine, you can come in now." Brennan told me as I paced outside the door.

"Hey guys. Why does everyone look so somber?"

"Catherine, we would all like to know if you would like a more permanent position here at the Jeffersonian"

"Yes. I'd be delighted."

"Yeah sweetie one catch though."

"What?"

"You have to tell everyone about your parents. You know all of our stories so it's only fair that they know yours. It's more of a 'what's in your life/past that could interfere with your job here' kind of thing. It's not regulation, it's more a personal thing."

"Yeah, no problem. Okay, I don't know who my father is because my mother won't tell me. My mother is Angela Montenegro-."

"Wait a second what?"

"Angela's my mom. Anyway, for ten or so years, I lived with different foster families until Mom found me. I've been living with her these past few years and I've joined Dr. Brennan's class as you all well know."

"Why did Ange have to find you?" Hodgins asked.

"I was kidnapped as a young child." I stated calmly. "The kidnapper was my friend's father. He left me in the care when he went to the store just a week after he took me and a social worker found me and got me into the system."

"Holy cow that's an insane story." Booth said.

"She's not done yet." Mum told them.

"So when did you start your undergrad?" Someone asked.

"Sixteen, just after I moved in with Mom."

"You started your under-grad at sixteen. That's one year older than Zach."

"That's odd?" Zach asked.

"It is if you're normal."

"Oh." He said, not understanding the jab about his intellect.

"You're forgetting sweetie, about Michael."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Who's Michael?" Sweets asked

"He was-,"

"It's fine Mom, Brennan. I can talk about it. Michael was my boyfriend. We dated for about four years up until he died. It was last year. He was going to ask me to marry him."

"You're only eighteen."

"He would have been twenty this year. We were in the same senior class. You forget that I've technically already graduated college."

"Oh, right. So you were really going to marry him?" Hodgins asked.

"And what does this have to do with your job?" Sweets wondered out loud.

"Yes, Hodgins I was going to marry him but he died and that made the whole thing kind of null and void of point didn't it?"

"And Michael's dad works with the FBI. Cath knows probably half the higher ups." Bren explained for Sweets.

"Do all foster kids go through the compartmentalizing thing?" Booth asked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Bren and I exclaimed.

"Nothing' Bones, it's just that, well, you can be a little umm, well whenever something bad happens you tend to twist it so that it's all logical and the problem with that, is that you can't do that. Eventually someone that does hide away the pain will go insane because they can't handle the grief."

"I never have." Brennan said matter of factly.

"Sure Bones sure. Remember when we were at my funeral and you found out that I was alive? You hit me!"

"You deserved it. You didn't tell me that you were actually alive."

"No, that was Sweets doing one of his crazy experiments."

"Jerk." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Sweets. That tore her up and you let it happen. The rift in their current relationship is allyour fault and personally, I don't know why they put up with you."

"I don't know what to say. I haven't been spoken to like that in years." He said in slight shock.

"It's about time someone told you off then isn't it?"

"Way to go Catherine!" Hodgins exclaimed.

"Excuse me, I'm confused."

"Only a genius like you would be confused by this argument Zach."

I laughed.

"What's confusing you Zach?"

"You've known us for a period of a few hours and you're assuming that Dr. Sweets is a jerk. I don't know what that is but I assume that it isn't nice considering his reply. I'm not defending Dr. Sweets in any way for in my opinion he is not nice person, but I really don't like assumptions."

"Okay, you're right Zach. I was quick to judge Dr. Sweets, and assumptions rarely lead to truth, but I think that I was right in the assumption that he needed to be spoken down to in this instance. Are you still confused?"

"No I am not. Thank you for the explanation."

"You're welcome."

"She speaks Zach. I love this kid!"

"Thank you Dr. Hodgins. Although I'm quite sure that I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's Jack. I'm talking about the fact that Zach is a genius and usually only geniuses like Dr. B can understand him. "

"Well, thank you Jack." I said.

"No not you, we named the monkey Jack."

Booth and Hodgins burst out laughing while the rest of us stared in confusion.

"Please tell me that you've all seen Pirates of the Caribbean." Booth said with a horrified look on his face. We just stared. "I will take that as a no. Well, goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Booth." We chorused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again... I fortunately own nothing...**

**Alrighty readers...I love you guys :) Please R&R.**

"Well, goodbye to you all, I hope you have a good evening." Sweets said after Booth left.

"Cath, I think you hurt his feelings." Angela remarked

"I'll apologize later...when I'm not mad at him." I muttered.

"Catherine, don't mutter." Brennan corrected.

"Good enough for me." Mom said in response to what I said about apologizing to Sweets

Once Booth and Sweets left we were kind of left to our own devices.

"Hey Cath, may I speak with you for a second?" Hodgins asked me.

"Sure Jack. What's up?" I asked as we moved to a more secluded part of the lab.

"It's about Angela."

"You want to win her back." It was _so_ not a question. I saw it every time he looked at her.

"Yeah, I do. Can you help me?"

"Help you what?" Angela said coming up from behind him.

"Nothing that concerns you at this point and time Angela."

"Fine…but mark my words, I will find out."

"I don't doubt that Mom." I said. She smiled.

"What?" I asked

"You called me Mom. I never get tired of hearing it." Her smile kept growing.

"I love you too, now; Jack and I have business to discuss. Bye."

For a while Jack and I plotted until Booth and Dr. Brennan called from the Diner. They wanted us to all meet up for a drink, or in my case, a soda.

The next day we were able to work on our case and I got an amazing surprise.

"Cathy, can you and Zach go over these remains for me? Zach, I want you to give Catherine a chance to work. If you think you can give any instruction feel free to do so. You're not just a grad student anymore."

"Yes Dr. Brennan I will." Zach assured her. We took the remains and laid them out to prep them for cleaning.

"Do you need any assistance or do you know how to clean the bones properly?"

"I can do it myself but I think I'd like to go over it once more. Okay, umm, well, to clean the bones we must put them in the solution made up of-"

"Catherine Montanegro?"

I didn't answer.

"I am Special Agent Gerard Lions with the CIA."

"So?" I said rather rudely. I hated dealing with government officials.

"I am certain that there is a Catherine Montanegro working here, do you know her?"

"I do not know a Catherine Montanegro, what about you Zach; do you know a Catherine Montanegro?"  
>"I am afraid that I do not."<p>

"Alright then, I think we have established that neither my colleague nor I know a Catherine Montanegro."

"Well, could you point me in the direction of Ms Angela Montanegro?"

"I am Angela Montanegro." Mom said as she walked in.

"Ms Montanegro I am looking for your daughter Catherine Montanegro, could you please help me locate her?"

The agent's back was to me so I mouthed to my mother that she should say that she didn't know where I was. Instead of questioning my mother did as I requested and suggested he try the firing range.

"Thanks Mom." I said after the agent left.

"What was all of that about Cathy?" Dang it, I knew she was mad when she used Cathy. We both hated that abbreviation.

"I might possibly have gone on a date with that creep a while ago."

"So shouldn't he have recognized you?" Mom said as she looked at me incredulously.

"What? I was blonde, didn't have any piercings and going through my 'how to anger Mom the most' phase."

"Yeah well, you certainly succeeded."

She sighed and shook her head. "You know he's going to come back right?"

"Eh, not for a while. He's a little slow on the uptake. After the firing range he'll check a few bars. He thinks I'm twenty-one."

"Catherine Montanegro, how did you get a government official to believe you were twenty-one?"

"I may have also become a decent petty thief and ameteur forger in my adolescent years."

"Sweetie, you may be the death of me yet."

I laughed as we all resumed our work. Gerard didn't come back that day or the next. I thought that I was in the clear. I was able to go out to bars again! Everything was fine until a few weeks later.

Zach, Dr. Brennan, and I were going over the remains of some of the bodies in Limbo when dear ole' Gerard showed up again.

"Morning Catherine, thought you could fool me huh?"

"I did you idiot, it has taken you almost a month to find me since I sent you on a goose chase."

"Catherine, please quite fraternizing and get back to your skeleton please." Bren said as a way to get me out of the conversation. I acted as if I had been reprimanded and returned to my skeleton. 

"Yes Doctor Brennan."


End file.
